


Dangerous

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [79]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Jester comes to some realizations after a fight.





	Dangerous

Sometimes Jester forgets how dangerous Beau can be.

Sometimes she forgets the way Beau had signed a powerful woman’s death sentence just by talking.

Sometimes she forgets that Beau ran up the side of a 300 foot tall tree without hesitation or fear.

Sometimes she forgets that Beau ran fist first at a hydra and fought through the blood and pain to help take it down.

But she was reminded every time she saw Beau in action.

And it was hot.

“You alright, Jes?” Fjord asked, giving her a concerned look as he cleaned blood off his sword.

Beau was standing across the clearing, wiping the blood off her face and arms with scraps from the enemy’s clothing. She’d taken off her vestige and was just wearing her blue crop top that showed off the defined muscles of her back and the sweaty, smooth dark skin of her arms. Jester felt a little thrill run through her body when Beau flexed her shoulders and stretched her arms up over her head to relieve some of the pressure on her injured side. 

‘I should heal that’ she thought to herself, imagining for a moment running her fingers over Beau’s heated skin and over the dark bruise on her abs.

“Jester, did you hear me?”

“Hmm?” She tore her eyes from Beau’s body and met Fjord’s. “Did you say something?”

Fjord tilted his head in confusion. “You alright? You’re just staring at Beau.”

“Oh, it’s nothing!” she said hurriedly, grinning to hopefully hide the blush on her cheeks and at the tips of her ears. “I was just worried about that cut on her side.”

He looked over to figure out what she meant and hissed out between his teeth. “Oh, yeah. That’s a nasty one. She kicked some serious bandit ass today, huh?” he asked, smiling back at her frantic grin.

Jester looked back at Beau again and couldn’t stop the dreamy sigh when she saw Beau bent over a corpse and sorting through a bandit’s pockets. Her hair had been knocked loose in all the activity and there were wet strands hanging down in her face and over her shoulder. She looked like a storybook heroine who had just walked out of the ocean but, like… with sweat instead of water. It shouldn’t have been as attractive as it definitely was.

“Yeah,” she mumbled, her voice a little breathy.

Beau looked up at her suddenly and grinned widely when she caught Jester’s eyes. Her smile was a little lopsided and actually looked more like a grimace than a smile, but it still caused Jester’s heart to skip a beat. “Yo, Jes! I found your diamond!” She stood up to full height and started jogging towards Jester and Fjord, pausing when she got close enough to toss the diamond to her.

Jester caught it easily and smiled back. “Thanks!” she called. “You’re pretty!”

Beau looked a little caught off guard by the sudden compliment and Caleb looked over at her from where he was recovering nearby with a raised eyebrow. Beau cleared her throat and scratched nervously at her undercut. “Thanks, Jes… Well, I’m gonna go keep looking for the shit they took.” She turned and almost started to jog back but then spun around like she had forgotten something. “Uhhh- You’re pretty too.” Then she ran back to the bodies.

Caleb came up to stand beside Fjord, clutching his injured arm, and Fjord looked at him for clarity. “What was that about?”

Caleb sighed and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s go get Caduceus to heal us up. You can worry about that later.”

Jester was still staring at Beau’s retreating back when Fjord turned away, twisting her fingers nervously and biting her lip. These feelings for Beau were only getting stronger and she kind of loved it.


End file.
